Lιттℓєѕт Tнιиgѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Prioridades sobre prioridades… Y hoy tendrás que decidir entre las tuyas, Martin Mystery." "Porque si eras mala a tiempo parcial, igualmente eras una chica fuerte a tiempo completo y, como tal, no podrías dejar que las cosas acabasen de pronto… aunque el mismo chico te facilitara las cosas cuando menos lo esperabas." "— ¿Decías, hermana?"::..


**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa canción que ayudó a desarrollar el intento de idea (?). Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~. **

**_Hey!_ No sé cuanto amaba este cartoon de niña —y cuanto shippeaba a este par, aún sin entender nada del 'incesto' o.. lo mismo del bello arte de shippear 7v7— así que ¿por qué no aprovechar mi fijación por usar la canción y mi re-obsesión por este explotable fandom x3? _En serio... si hay alguien detrás del monitor, que pida que no lleven a cabo las 3 ideas que... le siguen a esta x/D._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Supuestamente, ubicado en el canon... ¿con pseudo-incesto implícito? ( _¿Se sigue considerando así cuando son novios/prometidos en el comic original_ x'D?) Anyways, puede que eso (?) e intento por mantener algo de IC ovo/.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **~Littlest Things~**

* * *

 _«Sometimes I wish we could just pretend  
even if for only one weekend.  
So come on, tell me:  
is this the end?»_

* * *

 **S** e supone que deberías estar contenta, ¿no? Obviamente, no por el frío que se hacía presente con fuertes brisas por estar sentada en la escalinata de la entrada principal de la Academia Torrington, sino porque el imposible sueño de tu _hermanastro_ al fin se había hecho realidad. No entendías por qué soltabas esa cantidad desmesurada de suspiros cada tanto tiempo y sin siquiera notarlo, aunque se la atribuías únicamente a que Martin se había apoderado de la atención que tu mejor amiga solía brindarte a ti más que a nadie; _esa era la única explicación lógica que podías darte,_ te gustase o no. Seguramente, sólo eras egoísta y el ver a las parejas pasar —usando la excusa del frío para acurrucarse más al caminar— te lo recordaba a cada momento, junto con el hecho de que todos tus planes amorosos siempre terminaban siendo frustrados.

Recordando a Marvin, negaste con la cabeza; era un gesto lo bastante tonto como para ti y que, además, no deshacía ni el pensamiento ni el sentimiento, pero ahí estabas: golpeándote la frente como si terminaras de discutir alguna cosa con Martin, para variar.

Quisiste sonreír —realmente te esforzaste por ello— mas nada salió del modo correcto. No era una mueca forzada, sino una resignada y con ambas manos enmarcándola por tener el rostro apoyado en ellas hacía rato, ¿para qué? Tampoco lo sabías; podrías estar haciendo algo más productivo que intentar convertirte en una paleta helada _y bien vestida_ , pero seguías sentada ahí, recordando momentos y preguntándote si, al menos, Martin también pensaba en ellos de vez en cuando.

 _Y no lo creías. Podría ser así, pero no querías hacerlo._

—Después de tantas misiones, no me sorprendería si su cabeza resulta estar llena de baba.

Aún queriendo sonar molesta —u odiosa, como acostumbrabas a hablar únicamente para molestarle—, sólo escuchaste tu propia voz en el ambiente y el resultado no fue el que te hubiera gustado. ¿Se suponía que estabas triste? _¿En serio?_ ¡Si no podrías haber pedido nada mejor! Con Jenny embobando aún más a Martin, tenías ese tiempo libre para disfrutar, estudiar, relajarte _y también de salir con los chicos que tu hermanastro podría haber mandado al Polo Norte…_

Bajaste ambos brazos y apretaste los puños al recordarlo, enterrando sin querer las uñas entre sus palmas y soltando un sorprendido alarido al instante. _¿Desde cuando eras tan torpe?_ Estabas segura que ni Martin, con todas sus idioteces diarias, habría hecho ello…

Aprovechando la caída de tu cabello al levantarte, tapaste parte de tu acalorado rostro. Sin embargo, cuando parte de éste quedó pegado en tus mejillas, volviste a alarmarte, y comprobaste tus sospechas luego de llevar las yemas de los dedos hacia la zona. En efecto, estabas llorando, _y lo peor era que estabas a la vista de cualquiera que pasase por ahí y en ese preciso momento_.

Culpaste caprichosamente lo primero que cruzó por tu cabeza — _que no pudo ser otra cosa más que al mismo amor_ — y limpiaste rápidamente el rastro de lágrimas con la manga de tu abrigo púrpura, deseando que nadie alcanzase a distinguir lo que te pasaba.

«Aunque siempre puedo estar estresada por tener que mantener mi promedio perfecto —te dijiste en un intento de darte la seguridad que te hacía falta—, o estar sensible por el final de alguna de mis novelas favoritas.»

Con las excusas claras por precaución, tomaste los libros que habías dejado sobre los escalones y entraste de nuevo a la Academia. Por si todo el episodio de antes no te decía nada, los pequeños síntomas de gripe debían irte alertando de que ya era hora de entrar en calor y, ¿por qué no? Ir por algo a la cafetería. Una barra energética no te proporcionaría las calorías necesarias para resistir el resto de clases o alguna misión que le fuese otorgada ese día a su equipo.

Apurando el paso, inflaste las mejillas y apretaste los libros contra tu pecho. Ahora que estabas dispuesta a sentirte miserable y recuperarte _¡bam!_ ¡Te notabas repentinamente molesta! Y… no, eras muy organizada y, hasta donde estaba marcado en tu calendario, tenías una semana de libertad antes de que la regla apareciese a complicarte aún más las cosas.

—Como si lidiar con todos tipos de seres no fuera suficiente —murmuraste sólo para ti, ignorando inconscientemente cualquier persona a tu alrededor. _Porque nadie lo entendería, nadie comprendería lo que era sentir que te habían robado algo que siempre creíste tuyo…_ si tú, siendo Diana Lombard, no estabas dispuesta ni a confesarlo o aceptarlo siquiera en tu fuero interno.

¡Agh! _¡Martin seguía teniendo toda la culpa!_ Querías gritarlo a todo pulmón pero no harías más que avergonzarte a ti misma aunque él fuese el responsable de todo, con sus constantes preocupaciones, sus intentos para hacerte reír —aún cuando se divirtiese abiertamente a costa de tus fracasos, como también solías hacerlo con los suyos— o… con su absurda y encantadora inmadurez que, hasta el momento, se suponía que sólo tú apreciabas… muy en el fondo; _tal vez, demasiado_ , y lo que sucedía era para abrirte los ojos ante tu misma terquedad.

En medio del pasillo, frenaste abruptamente al notarlo.

Podías tratar de engañarte diciéndote que lo veías como a un simple —y molesto— hermano cuando siempre tuviste presente el hecho de que su padre se había casado con tu madre, _pero la verdad siempre estaría ahí,_ al igual que la remotísima posibilidad de que todo lo que te estuviese pasando no fuesen más que los celos actuando por sí mismos para llamar tu atención.

«Los celos, la mayor señal de inseguridad en una pareja…»

En otras circunstancias, te hubieses reído burlonamente de ese procedimiento, jactándote de que era algo sumamente irreal y que nunca de los nunca te pasaría. Sin embargo, sí reíste, aunque fue a raíz de los nervios que te traicionaron, aliándose con el nuevo color en tus mejillas.

Recapitulando cosas —ajenas a las misiones del Centro—, no sólo habían pasado por las clásicas situaciones entre hermanos disfuncionales, sino algunas más de las que ninguno estaba tan dispuesto de hablar con el otro por supuesta incomodidad, cosas como esas se podían percibir mucho antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

De pronto, lo que siempre catalogaste como «fraternal» o «platónico» ya no te parecía ni una cosa ni la otra, aunque tampoco entraba en la línea a la que llamarías «amor»; tus hormonas estaban bien controladas a pesar de todos los bizarros y absurdos momentos que habías compartido con Martin… a diferencia de las de él, que era una de las cosas con las que se explicaba por qué tanta insistencia por tu mejor amiga… _¿cuándo no habías sido tú quien terminó por ganar ese «concurso de modelaje» para la revista del anuario escolar?_

Finalmente tu sonrisa se veía como de costumbre: orgullosa, aún cuando tuvieses presente todo el drama y el agobio que fue quedarte sin rostro por culpa el doppelgänger resentido con su ama de aquella ocasión. El haber vencido a Martin en su propio juego lo había valido... en su momento, porque ese mérito de nada servía si ese idiota seguía babeando —quizá… literalmente— por Jenny.

 _Si tan solo las cosas pudiesen ser como antes…_

Un nuevo suspiro escapó, delatando un poco de tu frustración cuando rodaste los ojos.

Por más de que lo mereciera, _a diferencia suya_ , no sabotearías nada que le involucrase, y mucho menos porque tu mejor amiga no tenía la culpa… _de todo_. Ya bastante suerte habías tenido para que Caitlin se cansara rápido de él, para que Alex —la única espía (de las tres totales de las que te habló al regresar de esa misión especial en la que hizo equipo con ellas… porque estabas enferma y Java te cuidaba) que le hizo caso— tuviese otras prioridades y, además, para que cada vez que Jenny notase las buenas cualidades de Martin, M.O.M., Billy _o quien fuese el encargado del momento…_ terminara por borrarle la memoria; así que el resto de la culpa recaía sobre tus hombros y, para colmo, no era algo que pudieses discutir con alguien más… No, deberías lidiar con el problema por ti misma, _y por «el problema» te referías exclusivamente a Martin._

Maldición.

Era agotador sólo de pensarlo, pero no por eso seguirías dejando las cosas tal y como estaban. Sacarías de contexto los famosos _beneficios de hermana_ y, mientras todo marchase relativamente bien, le llamarías indiscretamente en medio de la cafetería con el pretexto de que _sus revistas de playboy habían quedado en tu cuarto_ —desde que te ofreciste a ordenar un poco el suyo— _por error._ ¿Qué? Podría no ser lo políticamente correcto _para una obsesionada de las reglas_ como lo eras tú pero, después de todo, habías demostrado que podías ser una perfecta y desinhibida rebelde cuando quisieras, y para ello no era necesario el primer disfraz que usaste para resaltar el punto —y, de paso para dejar a los chicos boquiabiertos— aunque… antes, sí tendrías que hacerle una linda visita al cuarto _de tu hermano_ para llevar a cabo el caótico plan que… _¿Para qué molestarse?_ _¡Al diablo con las estadísticas, los bocadillos y los estudios!_ Aún tenías tiempo de sobra para poder prepararte para los exámenes futuros como era debido y… quizá, de encargarte de comer un poco entretanto avergonzases al fanático de las cosas asquerosas y/o raras frente a todos.

— _Prioridades sobre prioridades…_ Y hoy tendrás que decidir entre las tuyas, Martin Mystery.

Porque si eras mala a tiempo parcial, igualmente eras una chica fuerte a tiempo completo y, como tal, no podrías dejar que las cosas acabasen de pronto… aunque el mismo chico te facilitara las cosas cuando menos lo esperabas.

— ¿Decías, _hermana_?

 _Esa era una de las pruebas infalibles._

Dejaste caer la mano que mantenías apoyada en tu cadera y volteaste de inmediato al reconocer la voz, que sonó más burlona de lo normal al pronunciar lo último. A pesar de tener una notoria cachetada marcando una de sus mejillas, te sonreía como todo un campeón.

Tras varios parpadeos en los que asimilaste el que Jenny hubiese vuelto a su fase de odiarlo, empezaste a sonreír de nuevo _, como la suerte parecía hacer contigo en ese nuevo respiro que te dio._

Sin más palabras necesarias, tu pequeña risa contagió a la de Martin, que llevó una mano a su nuca luego de que te acercaras un poco. De no conocerlo tan bien, casi podrías haber pensado que estaba apenado por algo pero… ¡vamos! _¡Hablábamos del chico suicida y con poco sentido de la vergüenza!_

— ¿Quieres olvidar lo sucedido e ir por algo? —sugeriste, evitando sonar exageradamente emocionada mientras señalabas con la mano libre la cafetería. Sin embargo, cuando el otro pasó un brazo por tus hombros, tu índice terminó señalando en otra dirección sin que lo notases.

—Aunque los baños de la Academia no son mi sitio favorito… acepto la propuesta si vamos por algo de comer y luego por unos DVD's para ver en mi cuarto, señorita.

Notando su mirada castaña sobre ti, pareciste pensarlo un poco por mantener la imagen de chica buena e inocente que todos en el lugar tenían sobre ti.

—Mientras tú pagues y luego me acompañes por un nuevo par de zapatos… creo que podré tolerar toda tu suciedad —accediste finalmente y, por un segundo, te arrepentiste de ello. Para cruzarse de brazos y sostener su mentón con una mano (por acentuar su pose pensativa), había roto el cálido y cómodo abrazo de antes—. ¿Pasó algo?

Sin mirarte directamente, Martin se mantuvo así por un poco más de tiempo, dejándote con la intriga de manera inintencionada. Parecía, genuinamente, estar concentrado en lo que fuese que pensaba.

—Sólo me preguntaba si el terminar con Jenny afectó el orden natural del universo como lo conocemos.

Por más de que algo de eso tuviese —y no tuviese— lógica, estuviste a punto de golpearle por ser _tan insensible_ hasta que te tomó la mano con tanta naturalidad que te desconcertó, haciéndote olvidar tus mejillas tan rojas como las flamas de su camisa favorita.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

—Di —te llamó; su aire de solemnidad parecía innato—, si estás nerviosa, la agresividad no es la solución.

Respirando hondo por controlarte, apretaste lo más fuerte que pudiste la mano que entrelazaba la tuya _como otras veces en el pasado_ , esperando que _tu hermano_ captara el mensaje y que lo diese a entender con dramáticas quejas de exagerado dolor que, evidentemente, fue lo que hizo con ejemplares dotes de actor.

Sin esperar a que se recompusiera del drama, prácticamente, le arrastrases por el corredor de Torrington, ignorando las miradas que ambos solían ganarse por esas cotidianas muestras de afecto en público.

Lo bueno es que podías seguir enmascarando tu alegría con ello…

— _Vámonos antes de que siga arrepintiéndome de esto._

…y seguirías sin levantar sospechas serias entre los demás estudiantes. El ser un agente e investigador paranormal secreto no se comparaba a lo que unas pequeñas —y eventuales— mentirillas blancas podían causar _a largo plazo,_ ¿o no?

De cualquier forma, si algo era cierto, debía ser que Martin seguiría siendo el responsable de todo hasta nuevo aviso. _Y ninguno de los dos podía estar más de acuerdo con ese pacto no tratado por lo alto._ Los breves intercambios de sonrisas al mirarse les delataban, y era algo que no podían compartir ni con Marvin, Jenny, Java o incluso Billy; como su jefa M.O.M. era más astuta que eso y… no era algo que pudiesen rebatir con ella.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Realmente, la idea principal era el angst que... quedó perdido en el intento porque no me gusta iniciarme en un fandom con algo deprimente x/D, al igual que originalmente debía ser una especie de viñeta que... ¡se transformó en esto :'D!**

 **No tengo más excusas, apartando el hecho de que cualquier error/fallo épico/incoherencia extrema es por la falta de sueño que me da la vida... y mi capacidad para encapricharme con cosas que interrumpen mi sentido del deber (?) y los OneShots que, desde ya, preparo para Navidad —por más irónico que suene viniendo de mí BD—; así que espero que haya medio-agradado a alguien uwu(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡ & Grazie sempre por leer~!_**

 ** _BTW; encuesta boba en el profile... por si a alguien le interesa, just saying (?)._**


End file.
